Clair de Lune
by LaMarwy
Summary: Di can't sleep and apparently, she's not the only one: when she's awake, it seems that Miss G. is too; always. [Di/Miss G., Femslash.] Movieverse one-shot.


Movie: Cracks, 2009  
Pairing (femslash): Di + Miss G.  
Note: un-betaed.

* * *

Clair de Lune

Di was staring at the ceiling, unable to close her eyes for a sufficient amount of time to drift to sleep. She'd counted the veins in the beams above her head, in no particular order for about a couple of hours to no purpose whatsoever.

From the leaning window above her head, she could see the full moon enlightening the whole black sky. There were no sounds coming from outside, so much different from the continuous noises coming from the streets, back in her parent's London house. She didn't miss home like the others, for that was her home; she had everything she needed right there: a roof above her head, delicious food at every meal, friends, and someone to look up to and to inspire all the wonderful thoughts that filled her little head during the day and her dreams during the night.

She wondered what she was doing at those hours at night; probably sleeping. So, the next thought came fast and simple: Miss G. surely must've looked beautiful and serene in her sleep.

The girl closed her eyes for what it seemed like an instant, only to open them back when she felt a soft brush against her right cheek.  
Immediately, she could smell the faint scent of a familiar verbena perfume enter her nostrils.

From her narrowed eyes, she could recognize Miss G.'s face, so close to hers, smiling down, as the back of her slender fingers still rested on her skin.

"I knew I'd find you awake." The woman purred.

"Miss G." Di greeted. She couldn't lie to her, pretending she was fast asleep from hours, like a well-behaved girl.

"You can't sleep?" Miss G. asked. "Me either." She said sympathetically.

"Do you have something in mind, Miss G.?" Asked Di with half-hidden excitement. It seemed like every time she couldn't sleep, Miss G. couldn't either; every time she was awake in the late hours, she found Miss G. hovering above her bed, ready to kill the tedium with some extravagant idea. Maybe she was some creature of the night that never sleeps or maybe she just suffered a rare case of insomnia and every night she would wait for someone to keep her company. For as much as she liked to fantasize about the reason, one thing was for sure: they were equal in a way, somehow always on the same page.

"I thought it would be a shame to waste such a beautiful night, so what do you say?" The woman said with a diverted grin on her face. Her voice was low, but still full of life and daring. "It's not too cold, outside."

Di's eyes shot right up to look at the cloudless night sky, the moon so big and bright that was able to enlighten the whole lake as if it was a magical mirror, like in one of Miss G.'s fairytales from India.

In a matter of seconds, she was on her feet, her linens and blanket discarded on her bed in a rather untidy manner.

"A swim to the lake?" Di muttered with joy, still keeping her voice down, not wanting to wake the other just yet.

Miss G. nodded.  
"Come along."

Di mirrored her, taking a quick breath. It made her feel special, to be the first one that Miss G. called for their occasional night lessons. It was a shame, though, that she had to wake the others so they could join, at some time.

To her surprise, however, Miss G. was already heading to the door, barefoot; her unfastened robe gently swaying behind her.

"Do you want me to wake the others, Miss G.?" Asked the girl, frowning a little.

Miss G. stopped, only turning her head to look at her. The moonbeams coming from the windows made her clear eyes shimmer.

"Do you?" She replied.

It was like Miss G. could see inside her things she didn't know she wanted.  
Quickly, Di realized that the answer to that question was clearly and irrevocably _no_.

...

Miss G. was definitely a creature of some sort.

The woman was walking a couple of steps ahead of her, perfectly silent during the brief trip from the manor to the lake; they were now few meters away from the dock where the diving board was installed, but during the entire time of that little walk, Miss G. had looked like she was floating over the fallen leaves, not making a sound, her thin robe hitting the trees with velvety strokes.

That woman seemed to have transformed into a nymph, or some other empiric creature of the woods. Or so she appeared to her eyes.

The girl thought a couple of times that she'd indeed fallen asleep and that now she was only living the best of dreams. And yet, she could feel the edgy rocks under her bare feet and the fresh night air hitting her skin with an irregular breeze, so it was certain that she was awake.  
Di stopped when she felt the damp wood under her feet.

Miss G. didn't, continuing her walk toward the end of the deck. The girl stared, bemused when her teacher begun to undress like she was alone: first her robe, and with that, the front of her nightdress became undone, as if it was too big for her. It grouped around her waist.  
Her slender fingers slipped under the silky material and pushed it down; the cloth fell down around her feet, so she just stepped out of it in the most natural way.

The girl could see Miss G.'s naked body shine with a silvery luminance, the moonbeams laid atop of her skin, drawing up all of her muscles as she moved, closer and closer to the edge, from her shoulder blades, down on her hips.

Di realized she'd been holding her breath when Miss G. tensed all her muscles with a smooth movement and, the moment later, she dove in, disappearing from her eyes.

The girl gaped, unable to do anything else. She felt shivers in every fiber of her being, but the funny thing was that it was not cold at all.

"Why are you standing there like a doll?" Miss G.'s voice woke her up from her mysterious spellbound.

"Coming, Miss G." She uttered, still half mesmerized. Di undressed herself with frenzy hands until she had nothing left on her body. She approached the edge of the deck with unsure steps, but just as she was about to jump in the water, Miss G. stopped her.

"From the highest spot, Di." The woman murmured, her lips touching the water surface as she spoke. "I'll wait for you at the bottom of the lake, let's see who lasts longer holding our breaths."

Di stared at her for a while.  
"Yes, Miss G." She diligently said.

The girl climbed up the platform as fast as she could. She'd overcome her fears of highs just last year and from that moment on, diving had become her favorite thing. It was such a joy hearing Miss G. clapping for her, seeing her broad smile when she emerged from the cold waters just to shelter into her warm embrace as she laid the towel on her shoulder to dry the water off.

Di took several breaths before tensing her body in the right position, then, she jumped in.

The lake engulfed her body in a matter of seconds, the silence of the night transforming into the muffled sounds of her extremities moving inside the heavy water.

The girl forced her eyes open. She could see the confused shape of Miss G.'s body on the bottom, a couple of meters under the surface. The lake wasn't much profound in that specific spot, but enough to be submerged under the waters, where not even thins waves could be perceived, but just the stillness of a different, sunken world.

Miss G. waved her hand, calling Di down to her.

The girl swam swiftly until she reached the right place and positioned herself upright, her toes brushing against the muddy floor of the lake.

Miss G. smiled mischievously, letting thin bubbles escape her lips.

Di was already struggling to keep the air inside her lungs – it had been merely half a minute. Her pride kept her from swimming up, admitting her defeat.  
The girl shut her lips together, only to yield few instants later and letting all the air running away from her mouth. But she didn't want to go to the surface, still.

Di wasn't sure if her features were betraying her, she just hoped that the water could shield her struggle from Miss G.'s eyes. Yet, she knew she didn't have much time left: in a matter of seconds, she would have had to swim up and breathe again.

The girl fumbled, stilling her legs and arms when she saw Miss G. approaching slowly and felt her hand slip behind her neck, driving her closer to her face. The next thing she felt, were her cold lips against her own and warm air blown into her mouth.

Staring agape, she saw a storm of bubbles surrounding her, as Miss G. swam up to reemerge from the waters.

Di surfaced right after, coughing and gasping loud as she tried not to drown.

Miss G. was smiling at her, graceful as always and innocent as ever.  
"You won." She said with a grin. "You may claim your prize now."

"My prize?" Di asked, moving quickly her limbs to stay up and steady her breathing.

"Anything you desire, Di: sweets from town, some exotic baubles from one of my expeditions.. anything, really." Miss G. was swimming around her, pushing her way through the almost unmoving waters of the lake.

Di stared at her, following her as she circled around her. It was magical how the moonbeams reflected on the water and projected themselves on her fair skin, making it reverberate with a mysterious blue and silver light.

Di didn't want any of Miss G.'s stuff, even if she kept hidden the candy wrappers her teacher gave her in several occasions, her parents still sent her many sweets from their trip and she shared with the others. She didn't want any material stuff from her.

Di was sure what to ask for.  
"I want to be your favorite again." She whispered, staring into the woman's dilated pupils.

Miss G. smiled befuddled at her and frowned, surprised by that statement.  
"You've always been my favorite." She replied simply.

"You think she's better than me." The girl scowled, stilling her movements so that her body began to float. She felt shivers running down her spine as she noticed, with the corner of her eye, Miss G. swimming closer to her.

"That doesn't make her my favorite, Di." The woman murmured back.

Di frowned, moving her legs with consciousness, in such a manner that she returned to face her teacher again. She loved the dare painted on her face, that grin half-hidden under the surface, her fingers touching gently the waters, moving them as if they could turn them into silk under the magical touch of her palms.

"Prove it, then." Those words slipped out of her mouth like a cascade. She thought she might ask for an apology right after because questioning a teacher, especially Miss G., was way out of boundaries, too much bold even for her. The Spanish girl did it in the most arrogant way – the last thing she wanted, was to copy that spoiled brat.

"I love the desire burning into your eyes right now, Di." The woman hummed.

Di could feel her heart pumping inside her chest like a mad horse. Miss G. always said that desire was the only thing in life worth living for. Her greatest desire was to please Miss G. with everything she did, but the girl had never realized what her teacher truly meant.

She watched mutely as the woman approached, closer and closer, until she could feel her warm breath touching her trembling lips. Her blue eyes had turned into black pools of nothing, where only the night could get shelter, and her, perhaps.

Di didn't close her eyes when Miss G. kissed her again.

It felt like an eternity: their bodies only inches apart, never really touching one another, and their mouths sealed together, savoring things she had never tasted before, in a perpetual sharing.

She couldn't believe this was happening for real. She'd always fantasized on it, knowing deep inside her that events like these were impossible, to say the least. Yet now it wasn't a dream, nor a fantasy. She could taste Miss G.'s cocoa lip balm on her tongue, the breeze of the night and the warmth of her body in spite of the coldness of the waters between them.

As the minutes passed, the stillness became a reach for something anew. Next thing, the girl could sense the woman's firm hands slip around her torso, until her slender fingers rested on her back, driving her close as if she an unwilling puppet.

Before she knew, Di was clinging to Miss G.'s neck with her arms, eager to feel her close in every way possible.  
Their legs intertwined, their whole selves becoming one as the calm waters drove them away with the undetectable flow; the waves gently dropped them both on the hard stones which framed the lake.

Everything else soon forgotten, their kiss enhanced, the heat growing between them almost enough to dry their body off completely.

The girl could feel Miss G.'s nails tracing paths along her back, making her shiver and tremble with a sentiment she daren't name yet, while her own, unsure fingers deepened inside her ebony, damp locks.

Di's heart was pounding so loud that she could hear it inside her own ears, her breathing increasing, making those moments incredibly frenzy, for her. She knew she needed to deprive herself of that contact, but she feared also that, doing so, the enchantment would've ended.

To her relief and great regret, Miss G. was the first one to pull softly away.

Di fluttered her eyelashes, transfixed, and from her blurred vision from water and fascination, she could see the woman staring at her with a content smile.

"I was your age when I gave my first kiss." Miss G. murmured. "I'm privileged to be your first."

"I couldn't dream of anything better, Miss G." The girl responded without hesitation. Maybe she should've asked for a better name to use for the occasion, something different from the one that everyone else also used, the one that made her inevitably the teacher and Di the student. Then again, she liked that title, terribly so.

Miss G. led her higher into the shore, stopping when she found the bigger rock that had been the theatre of numerous games in lots of occasions, the landmark when they raced during the lesson to establish the one with the fastest bolt from the deck.

She laid there, leaving a path of wet footprints behind her as she walked slowly to the rock, resting her back on the musky surface.  
"I can be more." Miss G. told her, raising her arm, her palm facing up. "If you desire it." She waited for Di to come to her, so naturally, she did.

The girl held her hand without making any sound, her eyes completely captured by the woman's ones. Di had heard tales about enchantresses various times, coming from the very mouth she'd kissed, but never she thought she had met one already.  
It was nearly impossible, for her, to escape her charm. Di quickly realized that she didn't want to, in the first place.

"I – I love you, Miss G." Di breathed out, almost terrified at the thought of being rejected; maybe she'd ruined everything.

Miss G. pulled her close, placing one hand on her cheek, her fingers exploring the wet locks at the nape of her neck.  
"It is lust you should ache for, Di." The woman murmured in response. "It is possession you should hanker, let the desire rule on your whole life."

Miss G. kissed her with ravenous fervor, just for a brief moment, enough to send Di's mind out in delirium. She didn't really comprehend what was happening, until Miss G. turned her over, reversing their positions.

Di was now propped against the rock, trapped between the cold stone and the dribbling body of the woman before her.

Miss G.'s mouth moved from her lips to her chin and neck, feeling the pulsating veins of the girl tickle her tongue as she collected the small drops of the lake water still lingering on both of their bodies; the saltiness she tasted told her that it wasn't just water what she had on her skin, which provoked an elicit response within her.

She trailed down, her lips reaching the mount of Di's youngish breasts, and began suckling from her tensed skin, the tip of her tongue teasing her hardened nipple.

Miss G.'s hand continue to brush against her body, in anticipation of the path her mouth would follow soon later; Di felt the tips of her fingers on her belly and hips, collecting every driven shiver they'd triggered with disarming ease. They rested on her trembling thighs, grouping her juvenile flesh with the only intent of driving her mad, burning with an unfulfilled craving for more.

As Miss G. knelt down in front of her, Di clawed in vain the rock behind her when she felt the woman's mouth pecking its way down to her stomach and below her navel, further down, until her eyes shot open at the unexpected, red-hot sensation.

Di felt like she'd turned into a doll, completely at her teacher's mercy and she didn't regret a thing about her current condition.  
She surely would've let her doing anything she wanted, with her.

She didn't protest, nor fought back when Miss G.'s hand guided her to raise one thigh over her shoulder, so she could have more access to her core.

How could she recoil, when those sensations were so inebriating, how could she not want to feel those wonders from the inner bits of her body explode, filling her head with nothing but sublime oblivion?

Di wasn't afraid to feel those things, she let everything come as it was, waves of delight reverberating inside her, magically swayed from physical to immaterial, only to become real, in form of untouchable energy between their bodies and souls.

Her legs gave in and her body slid down on the rock as if it was lifeless.  
She felt like this shapeless being of water and passion, emptied from all the struggle and thoughts she might've had.

Di fell right into Miss G.'s waiting arms; the woman rested her head atop her chest. Her raven hair splayed across her skin as she breathed evenly from her disclosed mouth.  
The girl watched astounded as Miss G. revealed herself to be the one looking for shelter, fondling her naked body, thirsty for warmth.

Her long, orange-painted nails brushed against her shoulders and arms, sending yet others shivers she wasn't able to cope with.

Di felt incredibly lucky to have been the center of that woman's desires. She wished it could last forever, that those moments would never cease.

Miss G. had woken something inside her, something she lusted to return. She always advised them all to share, to want more, to follow their hearts and passions, to wherever place or soul might guide them. For her, it was to Miss G.

Should've been another dream, to dare thinking she might think the same?

Di slithered further down, yielding under the light weight of Miss G. leaning against her and as the woman's embrace became tighter, she turned her head up to face the black sky above them.

"You've always been my favorite." Miss G. murmured, rubbing her cheek on her chest, her lips grazing next to her breast. Di felt her eyelashes flicker against her dewy skin. "You won't tell anyone, won't you, Di? It has to be our little secret." Di felt her sigh, a puff of warm air caressing her skin with the lightest of touches. "Would you keep it a secret for me, my girl?"

Di stared at the moon: it was beautiful, and they must've been beautiful too, bathed in its intimate shine. She nodded, curving her lips into a satisfied, timid smile.  
"I would do anything for you, Miss G."


End file.
